Amelia
by lionheartskip
Summary: Abraham leaves Alucard in the hands of his daughter, Amelia Hellsing. As she learns the difference between man and monster, Alucard learns that it's hard to let go. Slight AxOC and OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hellsing franchise.

_**Prologue**_

Alucard found it hard to forget that humans weren't as hardy as he. In his unending life Alucard had tortured, slaughtered, and drank the life-giving blood of humans, but he had also been captured and bound by one as well. And yet, the very same mortal that had stopped his reign of tyranny had uttered three words that reminded him of how fragile they were.

"I'm dying, Alucard," Abraham stated with a cold detachment. To emphasize this he gripped his chest and coughed harshly. The vampire watched with an awkward mix of glee, anger, and disappointment. _Perhaps I shall be set free? _He wasn't the most optimistic creature, but he could hope. "Of course, I shall bind you to my next of kin." Alucard hid a grimace. He knew who would be his new master, a small, forgettable little teenager: Amelia Virginia Hawthorne Hellsing. "My daughter will hold you until my son is of age, and then he will take his rightful place as Hellsing's heir."

"And if I refuse, my master?" Alucard asked, his tone wheedling and quite annoyed. Now, you must understand, Abraham, while a kind man, he only cared for his own species. He would willingly send Alucard to Hell if given the chance.

"You shall be chained in the basement for all eternity." _How unpleasant. _Alucard grinned wickedly, hiding his displeasure, before bowing his aquiescence; he made his leave, sinking through the walls of the office.

Instead of leaving the manor for a walk, Alucard glided through the mansion searching for one human in particular, his soon-to-be master. He had never seen any of Abraham's children up close, according to his present master's rule that kept his offspring unaware of monsters and the like. But, if he was going to be bound to the daughter he intended to get aquainted.

He found her tucked in bed cuddling an ancient teddy bear. Her breathing was rough, as if in the middle of some sickness, and she tossed searching for some place comfortable. Alucard scrutinized her with glowing red eyes, but all he could see was messy, reddish-brown hair. He knew from experience that using his will-power could accomplish the impossible and the unimaginable, so he set his mind on demanding the girl to wake from her fitful slumber.

It didn't take long.

The teenager's eyes snapped open, and the girl tumbled onto the floor of her bedroom. Her eyes widened as she spotted a stranger's dark riding boots. They traveled higher and higher until she had to lift her body up to spot crimson orbs. She nearly screamed, but the stranger had knelt and covered her mouth with a white glove in a matter of moments.

"Hello, girl. My name is Alucard." He grinned maliciously.

She fainted.

"My, my. You leave yourself exposed, Miss Hellsing. I might just sink my teeth into something I shouldn't."

-BREAK-

**A/N: **And that is the first chapter of _Amelia. _This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!


	2. The First Attempt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hellsing franchise.

_**Chapter 1**_

**Four Years Later**

Chaos was generally never a good thing.

In the Hellsing Manor it was a disastrous thing.

Amelia, who had grown from a pudgy-faced teenager to a slightly-less pudgy-faced young woman, sat at her desk observing the soldiers weaving around her office. Meanwhile, her young butler Salim calmly placed a cup of tea before her along with her not-so-secret stress reliever.

Pipe smoking.

Her father had smoked from a pipe, and Amelia emulated her father so it had seemed reasonable to test how stress relieving pipe smoking could be.

Amelia Virginia Hawthorne Hellsing discovered that it could be. Very much so!

"You will certainly inspire such unhealthy behavior in your younger brothers, Miss Hellsing." Salim opined. Amelia grunted and moved to grab her tea; accidently knocking it over. The young Afghani man sureptitiously wiped the tea up with a trained hand. Taking advantage of her butler's distraction the young Hellsing leader observed him. His eyes, usually so calm, had taken on a _shifty_ quality. That was the only way she could describe it. Salim was obviously also worried about the disconcerting news.

_Oh! Yes, about that..._

The young leader glanced back at the missive she had been handed only moments before. The long-winded writing could basically be summed up in three words: '_vampire_', '_England_', and '_fledglings_'.

Rubbing her temple, another habit picked up from her father, Amelia silenced the crowded room and began to think.

_Why is this happening?_ That was easily anwered. Her father, though he had exterminated an impressive amount of vampires, had missed one.

_Why is this happening __**now**__? _That was more difficult to analize; it bothered Amelia. She hated variables, and she would not leave thi puzzle alone.

_Is this attack random or predetermined? _Amelia hoped it was the former. The Hellsing regent-leader didn't have the man power nor the experience to deal with a vampire attack, especially from a group of intelligent creatures of the night. _I hate my job..._

"Alright, I've decided," Amelia announced. The room's occupants seemed to relax in a collective sigh and waited patiently for her plan. "Someone get Alucard, we'll beat this vampire and show them what their dealing with." That was her style, brute force no need for survivors.

"You called, my master?" Alucard's deep, seductive voice floated into the room. Everyone in the room flinched as the tall vampire melted through the wall. Even after four years of knowing the man Amelia was not used to this incredibly creepy mode of transportation.

"Yes. There's been a vampire attacking the countryside, and he's been creating fledglings." Alucard looked briefly miffed before smirking smugly.

"My talents are finally being put to use... it's been such a long time."

"Well, your retirement is over it seems. I hope you enjoyed your break." Amelia turned her attention to the rest of the room. "I'm going with him, and Mr. Khan will be my driver," at this Salim smiled encouragingly. "The rest of you stay here. The three of us will be back momentarily."

The men were too busy removing themselves from their leader's office, Amelia wasn't looking, and Salim had focused his attention back to the spilled tea.

None of them noticed Alucard's red eyes narrow and glare at the large yard behind his master's manor.


End file.
